


【殓摄】死生之间

by appledrink



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appledrink/pseuds/appledrink
Summary: 1慎入一点点恋尸（但我觉得更像睡X）2 无头骑士异闻录梗3 角色OOC4 链接AO3，记得点proceed，打不开换浏览器么么我不会用别的所以不会换的





	【殓摄】死生之间

**Author's Note:**

> 1慎入一点点恋尸（但我觉得更像睡X）  
> 2 无头骑士异闻录梗  
> 3 角色OOC  
> 4 链接AO3，记得点proceed，打不开换浏览器么么我不会用别的所以不会换的

黄昏的时候，伊索•卡尔穿得一丝不苟，正在院子里修建苹果树的枝丫。金子般的阳光斜斜地洒在他半张脸上，使那片常年像死人一般冷白的肌肤镀上一层暖调。但这十九岁的小伙子却烦恼地皱了皱眉，扔下工具，躲到另一边树冠的阴影下。

在爱丁堡以西的林利斯戈湖旁边，坐落着苏格兰小镇林利斯戈。正值四月芳菲，处处都是一般生机繁荣的喜人景象。三色堇、蝴蝶兰、风信子相继开放在鲜绿茂盛的草地上，玫瑰树则被打理地整整齐齐，只有几朵零星的半开的花，却别有一番可爱。院子里的苹果树是去年才从邻居家的果园里移植过来的，因而挺拔却纤细，每片叶子都绿得发亮，但整体看上去却不如另一边的杨树能有一番令人安心的沉稳感。这颗杨树在卡尔一家搬来之前就已经有了，粗壮高大，不知道是因为种植的地方不好还是因为它年纪大了，今年的新叶还没长起来，大多数枝丫看着都是光秃秃的，只离远了才能看出一丝绿意，像挂了一匹纤薄的纱，不，比纱还薄，像一层光，随着风的吹动轻柔摇动。  
后院里还开辟了一小块菜地，用圆润的鹅卵石划分出边际，整整齐齐地种着四颗白菜四颗生菜四颗莴苣和四颗萝卜。显然，种这些并不是为了食用，作为这一片地区（三个镇子）里唯一一家殡仪馆，卡尔家并不缺钱，但在懒得养宠物的情况下，没有什么能比青葱水灵的菜园子更能体现一户人类家庭的正常与祥和啦。

树下的伊索正在做他的心理建设，他喜欢躲在阴影下，但现在已是黄昏，过一会附近教堂的神甫莱蒂•布雷泽便会穿过那条粼粼的小溪从拉响前门的铜铃，正好看得见他躲在树下，那么与这位热情而善谈的老人将进行的一番尴尬对话只是想想便能让他直冒冷汗。正准备从树荫下走出时，教堂的钟声响了。

每一声都似乎敲在他的心上，回忆纷涌而至，每个礼拜天、每个盛大的节日，全镇的人都会聚在教堂，他的思绪似乎又回到了那些个场合，他仿佛又看到了祭坛上高大的圣烛，那些金的、银的，圣盒、神龛，居民们齐声唱着圣歌，神父高声地、充满激情地朗读圣经上记载的故事。似乎为着他一贯的沉默与躲避，大家都对他报以真挚的善意，都恨不得能够好好帮助他，让他成为像他们的孩子那样，活泼的、会在阳光下大声笑闹的年轻人。  
伊索被这些回忆压得喘不过气来，他不再犹豫，以此生最大速度冲到太阳下，路过玫瑰树是飞快地揪下了最美的一朵，往后花园的地窖跑去。

“诶，伊索！”他的养父从窗户里叫住了他，“一会布雷泽神父要带着小玛利来我们家商量格雷特先生葬礼的事情，你要不要……”  
他还没说完，便看到养子站在那低着头一声不吭，于是他就明白了他的意思。  
“哎呀，你这孩子，人家小姑娘喜欢你呢，你怎么……”  
回应他的是养子飞奔而去的背影。  
成吧，卡尔先生叹了口气，重新拿起了报纸，津津有味地阅读着一年前最令人惊恐的消息，开膛手杰克的都市传说。

恐怕这位老先生怎么想都想不到，他的养子早已陷入爱河，别说什么小玛丽了，就算是圣母从天而降，也只会引发他的社交恐惧症，而非心动之情。  
伊索•卡尔在地窖门口认真整理了自己的仪表，调匀呼吸，这才手持玫瑰，尽量优雅而轻缓地走上了通往地底的台阶。  
地窖阴冷而略有些潮湿，虽然狭小却布置得整洁干净。贴墙摆了一排玻璃柜，就在角落的洗手池旁边，里面摆放着各种各样的标本，既有动物的尸体，也有人类的各种器官，不论生前有什么区别，此刻却都被浸在装有福尔马林的玻璃罐中，由一双少年的骨节分明的手贴上不同的标签。另一侧摆放着一张木质的桌子，上面摆着绘画和化妆的工具，而桌子的抽屉里，则规整地码着一整套解剖工具。那是他成年的礼物，由那个原本是外科医生却因嗜好解剖尸体而被驱逐到这里的养父赠与他的，他对解剖不如对为逝者化妆更感兴趣，但他人生中仅有这几项爱好，因此这份礼物也就显得格外珍贵。  
而地窖中间则摆了一张单人床，而非工作台，床上像躺着一个白色卷发的人，但静悄悄地，既听不到呼吸声，也看不到胸口的起伏。

伊索洗净手，戴好手套，确认自己的外表没有一丝瑕疵后，摘下口罩，向床边走去，将那朵玫瑰花放在那人枕边。  
像鬼故事似的，他耳边突然出现一个轻柔的声音：“晚上好，伊索。”  
这时伊索那张英俊而冰冷的脸上才缓缓浮现出一个细小的笑容，这个表情哪怕是他养父看到了恐怕都会大吃一惊。  
“晚上好，约瑟夫先生。”他有着低沉磁性的好听嗓音，自从约瑟夫第一次以那种法式贵族特有的热烈矜持的方式对他的声音大加赞赏之后，只要约瑟夫先生跟他说话，他就一定会回答。要是了解他的人就一定能知道，这是这个笨拙男孩唯一能做到的表达爱情的方式。

他还记得他第一次见到约瑟夫的尸体时那种惊心动魄的感觉。  
那是另一个春天，依旧温暖美丽，村民们在解冻的河流里捞上一具尸体，因为不知道是谁，看上去也不像他们这个地方的人，于是干脆送到了殡仪馆。他当时刚给另一位年轻的小姐化完妆，那位小姐死于新婚，出于一种莫名的祝愿，他以最精细的笔触为她涂抹光彩，而当他转头看到那另一具尸体时，他几乎觉得他刚刚施以的妆容顿成灰白。  
那具尸体湿漉漉的，考究端整的衣饰早已狼狈不堪，但逝者面容安详，甚至面上留有一丝浅笑，像是心甘情愿地投入了死神的拥抱，又像是只是耽于沉睡下一秒便能睁开眼睛。除了一台早已坏掉的相机，和一张丝质手帕外，再也没有找到能证明他身份的物品。手帕角落以繁复的金色藤蔓刺绣凑成一个D字，而当神父仔细观察了他衣角袖口的装饰后，断定他大概是位来自法国的有爵位的贵族老爷，于是干脆大家便称他为D爵爷。  
这位无名的逝者当然没能顺利埋入地下，这样完整而美貌的尸体很难不让一些爱好特殊的人产生些别的打算。卡尔先生把他带回家，放在工作台上，准备为他的养子再上上几节解剖课。原本打算拿出内脏分别储存，再在尸体里注射大量福尔马林以求不腐，等解剖课上的差不多了再将他安葬。  
伊索站在父亲身旁，紧张又期待地注视着尸体精致美丽的面庞，但当他的养父落下第一刀时，一个轻微的声音在他耳畔响起：“好痛！”  
他吓了一跳，幸好他受惊的表现也不过是身体突然僵硬，跟他平时也没有什么不同，所以卡尔先生并没有发现。但尽管如此，卡尔先生还是从其他的地方发现了异常——被他切开的伤口，慢慢地，慢慢地愈合了。  
卡尔先生只是一个爱好特别的正常人，见此情景手上的刀“哐当”一声掉到了地上，慌得要去把神父找来商量。而这时伊索发挥了他从出生起最优秀的一次口才，劝服他的养父这种特殊的“人”不能这样简单粗暴的对待，不如给他在地窖里准备一个房间什么时候也许他就自己走了，也如果他只是永远沉睡的话就让他在那里睡就好了。养父想到神父那和蔼苍老的面孔，觉得不应该将别人卷入危险，而这位神秘人物看上去人畜无害，也不像是一个特别可怕的怪物，便听从了养子的意见。  
从此伊索便有了人生中第一位朋友。

他首先发现的是，这位朋友似乎并不知道自己是谁。这个意思并不是说他不知道自己的名字，实际上当伊索把他安置舒适后他就颇有些高兴地告诉他他叫约瑟夫，并让伊索直呼他的名字。但他似乎并不知道自己与尸体的联系，而且也看不到这有具尸体，虽然他记得自己是掉到河里被淹死的，而且当伊索把他的湿衣尽除并为他盖上被子时，他分明也有感觉。可他说的是：“诶怎么突然这么暖和了？”，而当伊索拿出工具为他化妆时，他却毫无感觉地问伊索，为什么不说话，还有那轻微地擦擦声是怎么回事。在伊索回答之前，这个一直在说话的幽灵又很快给自己找到了答案，然后兴致盎然地问他是不是在画画，他会画画吗，画的好吗，随后发表了一通关于莫奈绘画技巧的高见。  
刚开始，伊索很难觉得他不烦，但他从未有过这样的体验——舒舒服服地与另一个灵魂交换诸多见解，何况那另一个灵魂是如此博学有趣。他听着约瑟夫讲着关于他自己的故事，那些幼时充满温情的过往，对绘画与摄影的爱好，在灵魂学上高深的研究，和那许许多多的恋爱故事。伊索不由得神往，甚至有些羡慕，他的羡慕并不是对与人类交往产生好奇，但却忍不住问起了约瑟夫生涯里关于爱的那一部分。是的，爱，他不难发现约瑟夫这一生中从未少过爱着他的人——待他温柔的亲人、欣赏他才华的朋友和那无数的情人——而被爱拥抱的约瑟夫却不曾因为世界对他过于优待而轻慢挥霍，相反地，约瑟夫说，他用一种特别的方式将爱永远留下了。

怀揣着不明的渴望，他问道：“约瑟夫先生，怎样才能获得爱呢？”  
约瑟夫回答：“首先，要与别人建立联系，联系建立的越深，那个人就会越爱你。”  
伊索顿时有些失望，因为他无法与生人接触，也不喜欢与生人接触，虽然不知道究竟是前者导致了后者还是后者是前者的根源，但是他无法与别人建立联系却是毫无疑问的。  
似乎觉察出他的失落，约瑟夫连忙补充：“或者你爱着别人也行，对别人产生爱慕之情有时候不需要联系。”  
伊索问：“那么如何才能对他人产生爱呢？”  
约瑟夫便用很随意很骄傲的语气对他说：“人类爱着人类难道还需要质疑吗？”  
伊索久久地不回话。他注视着这具美艳的尸体，想必他生时更为光彩照人，这样明亮漂亮的、被所有人爱着的人，却死去了，虽然他的灵魂还在，却无法改变他死亡的本质。  
约瑟夫却误解了他沉默的意思，立马为自己骄傲的语气道歉，并对他说：“作为死者，我早已没有被爱或者爱人的资格了。你当然是爱着人的呀，当你为他们化妆的时候，难道心里就什么都没有想吗？帮助逝者体面地步入安眠就可以是你表达爱的方式。”  
伊索还是没有说话。他的确对为死人化妆有着非同寻常的炽热，但这份爱却不是给生者的，而逝者是毫无感觉的，他们没有办法给他回应。伊索问自己，这样单方向的爱真的能让他满足吗？或者更悲惨一点，这样的爱真的不是他一个人自导自演的幻觉吗？  
伊索张口道：“您……”却只发了一个音节便收住了。他想问，我为您化妆，您的感受如何。但他不知怎的，并不想让约瑟夫知道他的尸体就在他身边。  
所以他问：“您觉得拥有妆容真的能够让死者觉得快乐吗？”  
“那得看是谁，举个例子。”  
他说：“嗯……D爵爷，一位法国的贵族。”  
“长得如何？”  
“是我此生见到的最美的人。”  
他听见一声极轻“哼”，然后才是约瑟夫漫不经心地回答：“那一定会吧。我们那边的贵族一向爱好奢物美服，他长得那么好看生前恐怕一定格外受欢迎，一般这样的人很难没有虚荣之心，那么也一定不喜欢自己死得难看。”  
“谢谢您。”伊索憋住了笑，尽量语气诚挚。  
约瑟夫却没有完全满意，他用着一种屈尊降贵的腔调告诉他他今天已经很累了，打算尽早休息。伊索自然听懂了这毫无掩饰的逐客令，恭敬地道了晚安后，轻手轻脚地走出了地窖。  
然而大约正如他自己所说，受尽宠爱的美人儿心高气傲，约瑟夫足足有一周都没有理会他，直到他强忍着自己浑身的不适，找神父学了几句简单的法语，用磕磕绊绊的法语致歉后，才在一句对他语调的嘲讽后重新跟他保持了联系。

 

“谢谢你为我摘取的玫瑰，但可惜的是我看不见它，能不能麻烦你为我讲一讲它是什么样子的？”约瑟夫似乎很高兴，因此伊索也觉得高兴起来。  
“红色的，花瓣非常柔软，嗯，没有完全开放，但是非常好看。”  
约瑟夫一本正经地感谢了他干巴巴的用词，用更美的、诗一样的语言赞颂了玫瑰的姿态，并且表示如果他还活着，他一定会将它别在胸口。  
伊索微微翘了翘嘴角，将尸体枕边的玫瑰拿起来，但他紧接着意识到那身衣服早在捡到约瑟夫的那天就被埋到地底下了，因为他养父还是有些担忧便把衣服放到教堂祭坛上呆了一会然后入土为安了。所以伊索为难地想了想，将玫瑰插到那头卷发间，红白相称，平添了十二分的鲜艳。  
这时约瑟夫对他说：“我觉得你有话对我说，说吧。”  
伊索感到自己的身体一阵微颤，他的面颊开始发烫，舌头在嘴里打结，就像他经常感到的那样，这个灵魂几乎要看穿他。他总能捕捉到他心情微妙的变化，那么如果真的是这样的话，他要对他表白的心迹，还有必要说出来吗？

自从与约瑟夫聊过之后，他对自己的爱好便有了新的认识，从此工作的时候便更加认真，卡尔先生曾笑谈，他操作那些化妆工具的样子简直虔诚。  
但在有一天下午，正巧养父不在的时候，他接待了一位特别的客人。特别在于当他化妆完毕，正准备开膛破肚，将内脏取出时，工作台上那具尸体忽然睁开了眼睛。哦，没死。他冷淡地注视着这个活人，感到烦躁而厌恶，在那个姑娘抓住他的胳膊，涕泗横流地求他救救她时，望着那张妆容被眼泪弄脏的面容，他的厌恶值几乎到达了顶点。他几乎是不假思索地用手掐住了她的脖颈，本就虚弱无力的女人很快就停止了挣扎。而他则像一切都没发生那样，处理好了这一切的后续。  
他一边划开这具新鲜尸体的胸膛，一边冷静地想：假的，假的，全是假的。逝者想要的难道是妆容吗？不，真正愿意走向死亡的人什么都不在乎，而剩下的人想要得却是活着！而他爱得难道是尸体吗？不，他爱的是逝者因他的妆喜悦地走向死亡，但事实上这个爱的对象只是他虚构出来的！没有人需要他，不管是活人，还是死人！  
他感到了窒息的痛苦，他开始呼吸困难，手上的道具掉到了工作台发出清脆的响声。他浑身疼痛，觉得灵魂像是要被撕成一片一片的。  
他这是要死了吗？可死了也无所谓吧。有的人生前爱着别人也被人爱着，而他，不能和任何人建立联系的他，既不被爱，也无法爱着别人。究竟谁才真正活在这个世界上？  
他开始想那些或许和他有着联系的人。他的养父也许会为他难过，但应该不会很久。毕竟他过于冷淡瑟缩，比起他的儿子，他更像他的助手，何况他们才相处了五年。而村子里其他人几乎都不曾跟他说过话，就算是对所有人宣称喜欢他的小玛丽，也不过只是看过一次他口罩下面的脸罢了。  
这时他想到了约瑟夫。  
不知为何他的心忽然变得非常奇怪，仿佛一下子便化得酸软，有一股热流涌上了眼睛，他感到惊异，不知是何物。直到那股热流从眼睛里冲出来顺着面庞滚落，他才意识到可能这就是眼泪吧。  
这样的心情早已存在，他对感情的感知却愚蠢而麻木，如同已死之人。  
他问他自己，明明那个女孩是个活人，你为什么要杀死她。  
于是他听到自己回答：“那是我唯一表达爱的方式。”  
爱当然是存在的，他爱的人是约瑟夫先生啊。  
那一刻，他感到了前所未有的幸福，他在一片混乱中几乎感到是有一束光降临笼罩在他的心上，如此温暖，如此耀眼。  
或许于其他人来说，这是光明未来的开始，但是对于伊索•卡尔，这却是深渊中他唯一抓到的蛛丝。  
从这一天开始，厄运仿佛笼罩了这个城镇。不断地，开始有人离奇死亡，但殡仪馆的生意，当然是越来越好了。

 

伊索不知道该从哪里讲起，最终，他忍着浑身的不适向约瑟夫提出疑问，就像他们平时相处时那样：“假如，我是说假如，有具心脏停止跳动，非常美丽的尸体。那具尸体一直没有腐烂，只会让人觉得他美丽非凡，只是却无法与之心心相印，即使爱上对方也得不到回应吧，因为那是具尸体。”  
约瑟夫回答：“你可以幻想回应，反正尸体不能予以否认，只要能把自己骗过去，无所谓真假。”  
但这不是他想要的。他继续问：“可如果那具尸体能动，能与人谈话，又有时候爱耍个脾气，那么能否让彼此心意相通，也就是说爱上他了呢？”  
约瑟夫说：“那不就是个有点特别的活人么。你究竟要问我什么？”  
伊索深深地喘息了一下，他又开始觉得缺氧了。  
“那么界限在哪呢？死与生之间，爱的真实与幻想之间，这个界限到底在哪里呢？”  
约瑟夫不说话了。  
伊索觉得身体发冷，他呼吸困难，久到他几乎觉得自已已经死了的沉默后，他听见约瑟夫说：“所以你爱上了一具尸体。”语调平平，听不出喜怒。  
他说：“对。”  
“你爱上了D伯爵？”  
他不知为何有些失望但同时如释重负，点头说：“对。”  
约瑟夫语气放柔道：“那又有什么所谓呢？你们的爱又没有伤害到旁人。”  
不不不不不，已经伤害了，他觉得我表达爱的方式是送逝者安眠，那么我便无法控制地加倍地爱着这个送葬的过程。  
约瑟夫又问道：“那你是要我教你一种对这样特殊的爱人表达爱的方式吗？”  
伊索心道，我爱他的方式是每天给他带一些新鲜的小东西，然后哄他说话，顺便为他擦拭他已经失去生机的身体，并梳理他的长发。但因为你就是我爱的人，我很愿意听听你教给我的方式。  
“是的，先生。”  
“那么他的身体在这里吗？”  
“是的，先生。”  
“你已经成年了对吧？做过爱吗？”约瑟夫忽然语气古怪地问了这么一句，伊索的脸涨得通红。  
“没有，先生。”  
“哦，真是遗憾，我可要教你的是与尸体做爱呢。”  
约瑟夫等了一会儿，没有听到伊索的回应，便漫不经心地说：“你该不会已经硬了吧。”  
他总觉得这个灵魂可以看穿他！  
伊索羞窘地说：“是的。”  
他听到了约瑟夫的笑声，他听见他说：“哎呀你们处男真好玩，我跟你说，我以前在伦敦的时候……”  
他不喜欢那个复数词，一种让他觉得陌生又痛苦的酸涩感拧住了他的胃，让他想不了别的。他满脑子都想着，约瑟夫先生，是个从来不缺爱的人。  
“喂喂，你有听到我在说话吗？”这个不缺爱的人天生自带骄矜气场，死了也一样，“现在你去把他的衣服脱了，按照你想要的，吻他，摸他。”  
伊索掀开被子，被子下的裸体白莹细腻、骨肉匀停，一看便知其生前必定养尊处优。因为身体的已死去的血液依然流动着，甚至不曾僵直，而是柔软的、放松的。他吞了口口水，把嘴唇印上死人柔软的嘴唇。

“你吻得时候，可以把舌头伸进去哦，不过尸体的话多半有点麻烦，你自己看着办吧。”  
伊索用手捏着他的下巴，轻而易举地打开了他的口腔，约瑟夫就像睡着了一样，被动承受着他用舌头舔过他口腔的每一处角落，缠绵而不成章法地纠缠着他的舌头。

“抚摸他，在他身上留下痕迹，既然有爱，难道你不想占有他吗？”  
他揉捏着约瑟夫的乳头，看到它们变得又红又肿之后，手渐渐滑向他的腹部，唇舌却占据了主战场，先是舔吻，想到对方不会有任何感受后，干脆改成了啃咬。于是那具白皙身体上的痕迹愈发鲜明起来，瘀红几乎爬满了全身。

“然后呢？”他像个好学的学生。  
“然后打开他的腿，他是个男人吧，那就把你的阴茎插进他的穴里，插之前先扩张，别弄痛你自己，反正只有一个穴，估计你也搞不错。插到你舒服了，射就是了。”  
于是他架起约瑟夫的双腿，直接插了两根手指进去那个小小的肉穴。竟然不是冰凉的，他这才觉得恐怕约瑟夫真的不能算死亡。温热的软肉争先恐后地挤了过来，如果伊索有足够的经验，他就该知道这具身体的主人有多么爱好享乐。他干脆再插一指，便毫不留情往深里，旋转摩挲，里面的软肉仿佛在吸吮他，似乎随着他动作颤抖、挤压，于是他曲起一根手指，却不意间似乎顶到了什么，他听见他的老师轻轻地哼了声。

“约瑟夫先生，您怎么了？”他停下动作问道。  
“……我只是突然觉得爱一具尸体应该对其保持足够的敬重……”约瑟夫说得非常含糊，“不过就这样吧，你现在可以直接进去了，他大约已经可以了。”

于是他就操了进去。顶到底之后才后知后觉地感到了被软肉包裹的快感，里面似乎多了湿润的液体，方便他疯狂地、用力地抽插。虽然约瑟夫已经感觉不到了，但他还是尽量照顾着他的感受，根据学到的身体学知识，努力地找准前列腺的位置重重地冲撞起来。

这时候如果约瑟夫是活着的会怎么样呢？  
他想象着对方一定有双美丽的眼眸，被他这样欺凌必然会涌现出泪光，但他们是相爱的，他也愿意被他这样对待，因此虽然委屈，他还是会在他抽出来的时候不舍地收紧后穴来挽留他，但一定是一副施恩版的表情，因为他的约瑟夫就是这样的人，骄傲的、总被人喜欢的。但是他只喜欢他，只会在他身下带着哭腔喘息。  
他现在懂了幻想的可怕之处，正如约瑟夫所说，只要你能骗过自己，什么都无所谓的。他几乎觉得约瑟夫就在他耳边喘着。

诶？等等！  
伊索僵硬地停下了动作，却听见法国贵族低声喘着说：“别停。”  
他的身体条件反射地继续激烈地动起来，大脑一片空白，觉得自己还不如现在就死了算了。正常人类的第一次都很快的，他也不意外，在内心已经尴尬地要窒息的情况下一个没忍住就射了出来。

约瑟夫凉凉的声音在他耳边响起：“哦，现在该辛苦你把我清理干净了。”  
伊索面红耳热地从床上跳下来，几乎要跪在地上为他擦拭，好容易弄干净后便僵直着身体，退到一边站着。原本他打算以后住在地窖了，可现在他甚至不敢碰约瑟夫身下的床单。  
要么就睡在地上吧，他想，春天也不算冷了。  
“现在上床，我允许你抱着我睡觉。”  
伊索呼出一口气，强忍着表情钻到床上，亲了亲又抱了抱他喜欢的人。

“我爱您，约瑟夫先生。”他轻轻说，然后幸福地进入了梦想，并没有听见约瑟夫回答了什么。

 

他这样幸福地过了很久，虽然约瑟夫能给的回应有限，他只能感受到特别强烈的感觉，为此伊索每次跟他做爱就觉得像是要死在他身上。约瑟夫向他提议可以适当动刀刺激他，可是他想起第一天约瑟夫那声委屈的“好痛”，最终还是下不了手。

卡尔在这段时光里发表了几篇文章，在医学领域小有名气。他还学会了法语，并几乎成为了作家，他为约瑟夫读着雨果的诗歌、蒙田的散文、巴尔扎克的小说，本来他还打算读卢梭，但约瑟夫反应强烈地抗议着，说卢梭是个无耻的小人，并让他去找个伏尔泰批评卢梭的文章作为睡前故事阅读。

他以为他们能永远在一起。直到有一天，他收到了一封来自苏格兰场的信件，上面邀请他到伦敦为开膛手杰克再度犯下的案子作尸检并收殓那些女孩的尸体。他正好打算带约瑟夫去伦敦逛逛，以他的身份，带一具尸体也勉强能用癖好解释。可他没想到，他前一天告诉约瑟夫他的决定，第二天他醒来时约瑟夫就消失了，一同消失的还有他的相机。手绢倒是还在。

当他认为这是他一生中最痛苦的时候时，他又收到了一封奇怪的来信，这次是邀请他去一个庄园参加一个特别的游戏。他在那里又遇到了他的爱人，可是他却好像不认得他了。


End file.
